


Treasured Moments

by Psychic_Possession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and I have the same humor, Adrinette April, At least it usually has a semi-happy ending, Being tagged just cause I have multiple drabbles for it, Criminal SINtent, F/M, Marinette is really sick of it, So there are puns beware, Sorry Mari, The jokes only got worse lmao, okay a lot of angst, oops tiny bits of angst too, sorta - Freeform, this is a mess, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic_Possession/pseuds/Psychic_Possession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one and/or two-shots for Adrinette April.</p><p> </p><p>Learning more about Marinette Dupain-Cheng was well worth it. She was incredibly interesting, even if she couldn't talk easily to Adrien.</p><p>At least Chat could obtain the information Adrien wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Kisses  
> Kisses were frequent and varied. From quick pecks on the cheek to slow and sensual kisses that left trails down necks.  
> This kiss was not like any of those.

When Adrien and Marinette started to officially be in a romantic relationship with each other, Tom and Sabine had been overwhelmingly affectionate towards the new addition to their family. The fact they owned and lived in a bakery certainly served to supply Adrien ingredients for his deplorable puns.

Adrien was a touchy person, he knew. After years of basic isolation from the vast majority of the world around him, physical contact with those close to him was incredibly comforting and appreciated. He was horribly clingy, a trait he apologized for constantly. 

Marinette was rather touchy, herself. Growing up with an adoring mother and father that made their daughter and her well being their first priority was reassuring. There were always group hugs and cuddles, a constant show of tender familial affection. She wasn't clingy by any means, but it wasn't a trait she minded, either, which meant frequently informing Adrien that it was fine.

So when Marinette was wrapped into one clingy cats embrace while she tried to draw a few designs, she hadn't even blinked, and instead readjusted and made herself more comfortable. When she felt a kiss being pressed into the top of her head, she giggled. When a few minutes passed and two new designs were created, she was almost ready to give Adrien her full attention. 

And then she felt something press against her cheek, she became confused. It was something foreign, a feeling she wasn't used to. When she moved to set her sketchbook down, Adrien had snatched the thing back and kept it away from her. Marinette tried to take the thing away from him long enough to figure out what it was, and she finally met green eyes that were alight with mirth.

And then he took her hand, put the foil wrapped object in her hand, and grinned like the Cheshire cat he was.

“A sweet Kiss for my a-dough-able purr-incess.”

Kisses were frequent and varied between them. Some were simple and light, from quick farewell pecks on cheeks, to reassuring presses of lips against foreheads. Some were more serious, like their own personal displays of affection and desire that led to heated lips locked together or a trail of bruises on necks that would have to be covered later. 

This Kiss, however, was different. This kiss was made of creamy milk chocolate that was wrapped in silvery tin foil. 

It was later used as a projectile weapon to punish the model that kept making horrible food and cat based puns.


	2. A Simple Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was going to be dedicated to research and study at the Louvre. The field trip wasn't special in any way, and all Adrien wanted to do was sleep for the entire outing.  
> Until Marinette rescues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story is based in the au I am co-creating, Criminal Sintent. This is why Marinette isn't very awkward around Adrien. The characters are likely in their second year of Lycee, even though they probably wouldn't have a field trip to the Louvre by that point in time.  
> I had no other ideas for today's theme, so it's not very well thought out haha,,

Adrien was exhausted. Between his job as a model, living up to expectations, staying up late to monitor Parisian streets, and now Chloe hanging on his arm, he didn't question his fatigue. That didn't mean those around him didn't, though. Nino, Alya, and Marinette all very quickly showed concern for him. Chloe was concerned for his appearance in photoshoots, more than anything.

  
He really wanted to be left alone. Taking a nap for the next two years seemed like the most appropriate option. Instead, he was being carted around the building by one overbearing Mayor's daughter. He was certain his disdain was plain on his features, but Chloe was narrow-minded and seemed to take it that he didn't like the artistic pieces, which promptly made her tug him along somewhere else.   
  
Then the comparing started. From various sculptures, to a multitude of paintings. Comparison after comparison that his appearance was akin or even better than this, or that. He must have started looking very miserable, then, because her claims just got even more outlandish. He wasn't just tired, now. He was exceptionally bitter, too, and he was certain the two were combining and making his condition worse. He was so relieved when Marinette appeared by his other side. Finally, a presence he could stand.   
  
“Adrien, I believe you might have forgotten something. Nino said he thinks he might have found your ring, would you mind coming with me to make sure?” Her voice was soft and concerned, and she had gently moved to hold his free hand. A strategic move, because now she had covered the fact that he most definitely still had his ring, but it was still a nice gesture.  
  
“Of course. Sorry, Chloe, but that ring is really important to me. Where's Nino at, then, Marinette?” Adrien gingerly removed himself from the blonde's side to walk away with his friend, instead. Marinette's presence was much more satisfying, and conciliated his previously sour mood.  
  
They made small talk as they walked, after Adrien had thanked Marinette for rescuing him. He asked how her designing was going, informed her that she had an incredible talent that he wouldn't doubt his father would like to utilize. She asked how he was, concern still coating her voice and shining in her voice. She was determined, and wouldn't let him just shrug off his condition. Of course the blond was scolded for not taking better care of himself, but he couldn't help but notice that there were circles under her eyes that mirrored his own.  
  
The walk wasn't long, and was certainly lengthened by his sluggish movements, but she didn't seem to mind. Adrien had expected her to take him to Nino and Alya, but instead, Marinette had taken him to a more secluded area in the giant museum. She directed him to a bench against the wall, and made him sit down on it.   
  
“Marinette? What--”  
  
“No, hush. You're obviously sleep deprived, so just rest. I'll wake you up when we head back to the school, so don't worry about it, okay?” His companion cut him off, and left him no room to argue. Adrien was still hesitant to act, until Marinette coaxed him into laying down.  
  
Adrien was stiff, lying on his side and curled in a loose fetal position so he could fit on the bench, his head on Marinette's lap. She told him to relax, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. This was not something he was used to, as much as he appreciated physical affection. He was about to try to sit up again when Marinette started to cautiously run her fingers through his hair. This was something else he wasn't used to, but it was such a calming action. He may be biased due to the more feline fraction of himself, but damn it all if the gesture wasn't enough to make him release all the tension in his body. Adrien was progressively getting drowsier. It hadn't been long before Marinette spoke to him as she combed her fingers through his hair.  
  
“You know Chloe's wrong, right? You aren't just a handsome statue or a pretty face. You're a person just like the rest of us, even if you might seem like something to just be put on a pedestal. I think you're more like the Starry Night. You might seem like a simple painting to just be admired, but those that genuinely appreciate you would be capable of seeing how complex and truly amazing you are.” The way she had spoken was delicate, but with such sincerity and certainty that surprised him.

 

Adrien tried ignoring the new emotions swirling around as his face heated.  


_Oh no._


	3. Winter Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was content in the cold.   
> Marinette, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably going to be the shortest among this collection.

Outings to the park nearby the Dupain-Cheng bakery were common. It had a calming atmosphere that both of the teenagers appreciated. It was exceptionally pretty in winter, when everything was covered in a blanket of shimmering snow. Even if they got too cold, the bakery wasn't too far away. They could easily warm up in the store while treating themselves to some of the freshly baked pastries.

Adrien liked the cold weather quite a lot. He wasn't allowed to go out in the cold that often, so when he was able to go outside during the winter season, he savored the moment. It was why he was so insistent on outdoor activities during such a climate.

Marinette preferred warmer weather. The way nature was full of life during the warmer months was a good source for inspiration. Not to mention some of the side-effects of being a ladybug influenced super-heroine made her exceptionally groggy when the weather got cold. 

Now, however, she had a companion that was always willing to help keep her awake and warm. She was situated against Adrien's side, his arm wrapped around her as they shared his winter coat. Sometimes he teased her for acting just like a little bug, wanting to rest and lie dormant until winter was over. She would put up with the jokes, though. This was a situation she dreamed about quite frequently. Besides, he was both too warm and too comforting to leave behind, no matter how insufferable he became.


	4. The Cat, The Akuma, and The Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck in a wardrobe with Adrien Agreste didn't seem like it would be a bad thing.  
> But Adrien Agreste was also Chat Noir, a super-hero with a penchant for horrible jokes and puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting tonight so I don't have to worry about remembering to post this tomorrow.  
> Also I started working on it after posting the previous drabble, so I thought I might as well post this to make up for the shortness of the previous day!  
> I actually really like what I did for this one, I might tack onto it later.

The akumatized villain had managed to catch them off guard this time. Somewhere between Chat spouting some ridiculous and flirty statement that included a pun, Ladybug's reaction of an eye roll and a scoff, and getting rid of a few controlled lackeys, they had let their guards down. They had to retreat in a rush, the most recent victim of Papillon launching attacks at them as they went. 

Naturally, Chat had launched himself into the familiar act of protecting his partner. What he didn't count on was one of the attacks detonating at his feet and tripping him up, effectively causing him to crash into Ladybug. They tumbled backwards, Chat able to maneuver them quickly enough that he would absorb the impact of the fall.

After landing on the wooden floor, he flashed a trademark grin at the girl in his arms. He would have done more, if their lives weren't still in danger. He could hear the villain approaching at an alarmingly fast pace. They were in a long hallway at this point, and they didn't have enough time to run to a room. This was only confirmed by the beeping that Chat's ring produced as one of the green paw pads faded away. The closest shelter was a wardrobe, and Ladybug was quick to lift him up and shove him inside. 

Chat, however, was not going to let Ladybug face this enemy on her own. As capable as she was, she was tired. She wouldn't have gotten so sidetracked if she was at full alertness. So he tugged his partner inside the wardrobe with him, using his claws to grip a square piece of metal on the door of the wardrobe to close it. The doors shut with a click that was later followed with a sliding sound, and a slight thunk.

Shit.

They were now stuck in a wardrobe, a raging super-villain wreaking havoc just outside the doors of the oaken piece of furniture. The only way to effectively get out of the dresser without causing a large amount of noise or damage was if Ladybug used Lucky Charm. Chat refused to let her do that. 

“If I release the transformation and let Plagg rest for a bit, I can just use Cataclysm again. Tikki and Plagg could even phase through the door and help get us free, and then I wouldn't have to do that. Then we can go back to saving the day. Just use this chance to rest, too, my Lady.” He was determined, and he wasn't going to let her get out of this opportunity. He could easily see the displeasure on her face, but she caved anyway. 

“Fine, but only so we can get out of here without having to retreat again immediately.” Before his eyes, Ladybug faded away in a glimmer of pink light, and was replaced by Marinette. After another warning beep from his ring, he finally let his transformation go as well. Sparking green illuminated the inside of the wardrobe, and Adrien was now in his civilian form, holding a complaining feline faerie in his hands.

Adrien granted a piece of Camembert to appease the tiny creature, while Marinette gave Tikki a cookie. With both Kwami taken care of, he moved closer to that dark-haired girl, gently wrapping his arms around her abdomen to draw her back against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, deciding that the opportunity was perfect for all of them to regain their energy. She released a contented sigh, allowing herself to relax for a little while in the confines of the wardrobe. Adrien had moved to press a kiss against Marinette's neck when a thought came to mind. His kiss turned into a smirk that was easy for her to feel.

“Don't you dare.” She attempted to move away to look him in the eye the best she could with the limited light filtering through the cracks of the doors.

His smirk grew into a grin as his hold tightened, not allowing her to shift away.

“Adrien I swear to God.” Her voice was raised, and she managed to break his grip around her enough to force distance between them. Plagg seemed to detect something and he quietly notified Tikki. The two Kwami hid, an action that went unnoticed by their chosen.

Then the wardrobe was bathed in light, forcing both teenagers to squint at the sudden change in environment. There was a gasp, the sound of a phone's shutter, and then familiar voice.

“Well, at least now I know I don't have to lock you two in a closet myself. Still, you two have a lot of explaining to do!”

Alya. She sounded overjoyed, even if she tried to be stern with her latter sentence. She also had her hand rested on top of a chair. Huh, so that's what they were trapped by. Adrien took a short moment to consider if Jagged Stone had felt the same stab of worry when Chat Noir and Ladybug used the same method to trap him in a closet.

Adrien responded first, leaning his cheek against the crown of Marinette's head as he looked at their savior. He was embarrassed at being outed this way, but he tried to bury it anyway. He gave Alya an innocent smile as he said, “Well, we got caught fleeing the Akuma together. We didn't have many places to go, so Marinette and I tried to find Narnia.”

Marinette promptly smacked him.


	5. A Play on Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya had proposed that a play would be the perfect way to raise funds for the fine arts 'classes' a few members of the community hosted.  
> Marinette promised to help in any way she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing this an hour before midnight, I have still made the deadline!  
> Also, this is probably the most hastily put together of my stories here. This is mainly because the French school system doesn't include fine arts, so I had no idea what I was going to do. Because I am a student learning French and I wanted to stay decently realistic here?

When Alya told Marinette of planning to use a play to increase funds for the fine arts 'classes' that a few select members of the Parisian community hosted and organized, the noirette was all for lending any assistance she could; handling costume creation, editing, acting in a small part, whatever would be the most helpful to the production. 

Alya had managed to get their homeroom class to participate in some way, as well. Nathanaël had volunteered to help design and paint backdrops or props, Juleka offered to help the artist with sets or apply makeup, Rose could supply refreshments for the crew, and a few others were up to give whatever aid they could. Eventually, a vote was held as to what the play would be about. The majority vote was for a Ladybug and Chat Noir theme. Chloe promptly declared herself and Adrien to be the super-heroines, latching onto the boy's arm. Alya stated that because she was the one orchestrating the play, she would choose the cast, and Chloe threatened the other girl before stamping out of the classroom.

Marinette was caught slightly off guard when she was later informed that she would play Ladybug. Adrien kept the role of Chat Noir, the rest of the class was cast into minor civilian or villain roles, though Alya had stated that the play was mostly going to be focused on the dynamic that Ladybug and Chat Noir shared.

This apparently meant that the show was going to be focused on the possible romantic side of their partnership, and Marinette was certain she was going to have to find a way to worm her way out of playing her own alter-ego. 

What she didn't count on was Adrien actually being Chat Noir, a secret she stumbled onto by accident when she spotted a tiny black creature poking its head and paws over the desk to complain about being hungry. Marinette hadn't meant to, of course, but she was standing just outside the nearly vacant classroom, hiding in between the windows of the wall and the door to sneak peeks at the blond that seemed to just be talking to himself. Psyching herself up enough to talk to her crush to ask about practicing for the play together was hard with Alya to help. 

But, now she knew who her partner was behind the mask. There was no denying it, that little cat was definitely a Kwami, and it knew her, too, because it snuck a glance and grinned at her. She returned to her place between the windows, before deciding that launching into action to go home was the best option she had at the moment.

 

The new information as to who her partner was definitely played with Marinette, and she knew she was acting strangely around Chat because of it.   
Should she tell him she knew who he was, and reveal herself to him, too? Or should she just stay quiet and try to act like things were normal? Should she do something else?

She didn't know what the best plan of action would be.

 

Marinette eventually chose to out herself, it wasn't fair to Adrien to know who he was, when she advocated against knowing each other's identities in the first place. Besides, it could prove useful to know that they wouldn't have to keep that particular secret from each other anymore, right?

 

She was getting into a new normal, able to easily banter with Adrien and talk to him like a normal human being, occasionally return Chat's flirty remarks instead of shut them down when they were on patrols. Marinette wanted to try to get closer to Adrien before she revealed herself, and so far that was working out well. Rehearsals for the play went smoothly enough, too, when Chloe wasn't causing chaos.

 

When Ladybug finally revealed herself to Chat, the play was about a month into production and nearly ready to be released for public viewing. Marinette was just glad she got this particular hurdle cleared, and was even happier when Chat- Adrien -wasn't disappointed in her who true identity was. 

Alya pretended not to notice that Marinette and Adrien were getting closer, until they started hanging out frequently and it was undeniable to her journalist's eye that the two had kindled a secret romance. While the redhead had a main focus in organizing a play, she wouldn't lie and say that finding a way to get Adrien and Marinette to interact more often wasn't a side goal. 

 

When the play was finally put on, it was thanks to one Gabriel Agreste that there was a place to host it. He had reserved a simple showhouse for there to be a more professional appearance. The event exceeded expectation for most of the audience members. The set pieces were well done, the main stars were incredibly convincing as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the backing from Gabriel Agreste seemed to be for more than just appearance's sake. The resounding success caused a few more showings than previously planned, but their work had paid off.

At the end of the final show, the saviors of Paris themselves appeared out of seemingly nowhere, congratulating the success and showing their appreciation for the work that had been put into it all. They gave their short review, before taking their leave.

When Adrien and Marinette reappeared together a little later, Alya only took one glance at their flushed faces and slightly wrinkled clothes to make her assumptions as to where they had gone. If she made a profit from betting on her friend's love lives that night, they didn't need to know that until later.

Just like she didn't need to know that slipping away to share kisses wasn't the only reason they had their disheveled appearances.


	6. Green-Eyed Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy may not be something Adrien was used to, but he was a spoiled kitten that didn't like sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to throw this up in an hour after posting the previous chapter. It's midnight now, this is the drabble I've really wanted write, and I quite like it.  
> This chapter is apart of the Criminal Sintent au and is loosely related to A Simple Trip.  
> Also, mentions of MariChat.

Being jealous wasn't something Adrien was used to. Usually he was the one people envied. Even if he didn't like it, that was at least normal. But ever since Marinette made her comment comparing him to a painting of an abstract landscape rather than a portrait or statue depicting a perfect person, he couldn't help but be overly aware of everything about her. From the way she would stick her tongue out when she was concentrating to how she looked if the sunlight hit her just right, he found more and more things about her to be intrigued and infatuated by. He had been this way for well over two years and now that they graduated from Lycée, he and Marinette worked together as partners. He was her main model, she was his main designer.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who knew how endearing Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. Which led to his current predicament. Adrien really liked Nathanaël, and had even commissioned the up-and-coming artist to create an individualized version of Starry Night. The large painting was used to hide vault Adrien had discreetly built, which housed the thief's favorite stolen works. 

That still didn't change the fact that Nathanaël was still very interested in Marinette, and Adrien simply couldn't have that. He knew the girl wasn't a possession or a prize to be fought over, and he hated treating her like such a thing. He had no claim to her, really, and neither did the artist he felt the need to clobber right now. Of course Marinette would talk to him, hug him, and interact with him. The ginger-haired boy was still a friend of hers, after all.

But when flowers and other gifts from him started to appear, Adrien stepped into action. It was disgraceful, he knew, but his moral compass stopped pointing in the direction of Good long ago, he was certain of that much. Using his stealth to swipe a bouquet of flowers or a teddy bear wasn't a big deal, when he robbed the Louvre and other museums and art galleries repeatedly.

Things got admittedly worse when Adrien started seeing his Princess as Chat Noir. He was surprised to find she didn't hate him, but she did act similarly to how she did around him all the way back in their College days. It was also strikingly similar to Ladybug's attitude toward him as of late, though she was a bit more on the embarrassed than defiant. Adrien knew he was a lady's man, being a celebrity caused quite the number of fans when he was a model. But Chat Noir was the flirty savior-turned-thief, the one that could help a person in need and then go off to rob a museum. That was, in fact, something he did often. As much as he wanted to hate people like they hated him, he couldn't bring himself to do it, not truly. He couldn't leave a person in danger when he was fully capable of helping, even if he knew most others would leave him behind. 

Which was how his alter ego came to know Marinette. She had been surrounded by three men in an alley, rather close to the building Chat had targeted that night. He was confused as to why she was there, but he was glad she was so close. So he had rushed to action, using his baton and easily defeating the brutes that thought they could get away with so much as thinking about causing harm to someone so important to him. 

It wasn't the only time Chat saved Marinette, either, but none were quite as important. She might have found herself distracted and nearly attempted to walk across a road that had a car barreling its way through, if not for the feline anti-hero pulling her back against his chest. She might have done many things to get her in trouble, all suspiciously close to areas he frequented and would think to see Ladybug at. But it caused for bonding between the two, and Adrien finally had a hold of a place in Marinette's heart that he wanted for so long.

Even if it wasn't technically him, or his spot. It was Chat Noir, it was he who had managed to claim Marinette's heart and gained the status of her lover. But even if it wasn't technically Adrien himself, he still counted it as his victory. And he still counted Marinette as his, even if nobody else knew it. So when Nathanael and a few other admirers started leaving more gifts, Adrien intercepted and disposed of them all. Some he sent back, others he just threw away.

But his green eyes were true to their color. He was a jealous kitten that was not fond of sharing, and the emotion only continued to grow. Then Marinette learned who Chat really was under the mask. Then he learned who she was behind one, the famed hero Ladybug. And when they finally got together as Marinette and Adrien, that was when the beast known as jealousy inside of him was tamed.


	7. Dealing with Jealous Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven:  
> Marinette just wanted to get out of the studio and take a short walk through the park.  
> Instead, she encountered an agitated Green-eyed cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should put on rabbit ears and buy an old pocketwatch, cause dAMn Am I L A T e
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Green-Eyed Chat who woulda guessed.

Marinette stretched out her arms and legs before standing from her chair. She had just finished a few designs to fit Gabriel's critique, and decided it was time to take a break. She was on location again today, just in case there were any wardrobe malfunctions or insight she could give the crew. She had left the room they were taking the photos a while ago, the room was stuffy and overly bright with the burning spotlights. Getting out of the studio entirely and taking a walk around the nearby park sounded like a great idea. The city of Paris was beautiful, and even slight variety to the environments could inspire her to start a few concept sketches. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencil again, before heading out. 

When Marinette left the building, she spotted a familiar blond stalking away towards a garbage can. She was surprised to see Adrien away from the photo shoot, usually he would come see her when he took breaks. He knew where she was, she would always tell him where she would be if he ever needed to find her. His posture suggested he was feeling frustrated, which was even more suspicious. If he was feeling negatively, he definitely would—or at least should—have visited her. 

“Adrien?” Marinette called out to him, hastening her walk to catch up to where he had stopped, momentarily frozen in place. He whirled around to face her when she started getting closer. She noticed he was holding himself as if hiding something from her, one of his hands awkwardly bent in an attempt at hiding something secretly. This wasn't the same stance he would take if he had a 'surprise' gift from his most recent escapades, it was more like he actually didn't want her to know what he had. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing that important, Princess,” he was definitely hiding something, his voice was strained, like he was covering up his emotions to sound normal, “don't worry about it.”

“Adrien.” Marinette said his name firmly, straightening her posture and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was not going to allow him to act this way when he was clearly bothered. The blond faltered, before releasing a sigh and submitting. He brought out what he was hiding behind his back, a rose and a miniature teddy bear holding a heart. 

“They're from some admirer,” he wasn't looking at her anymore, and instead was glaring at the stone below his feet. The way he said the words, paired with his current expression of a pout, Adrien seemed like a resentful child. He handed the items in his hands over to her, but she set them down on the ground.

“You're not jealous of an anonymous admirer, are you, Adrien?” She was unable to fight the amusement, this boy was ridiculous. The way his pout only increased was enough of an answer for her. He was more like an apprehensive cat, now. She could easily imagine the cat ears of his alter ego's suit flattened against his head and belt 'tail' twitching with agitation. He only glared at the stones underneath him with more ferocity, though his face was notably redder than before.

“Honestly.” She snorted, raising her hands to cup his cheeks and make him look at her. He was definitely embarrassed, she could feel the heat from his face seep into her fingers. She rose onto the tips of her toes to place a quick kiss on his lips. “I don't think five consecutive years of loving you is going to be shattered by a few gifts of plush bears and flowers, Chaton.”

“I know,”Adrien mumbled, his face finally softening as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her and rest his cheek on top of her shoulder, “but I can't help it, my Lady. I stopped being a lawful knight a while ago, but I'll still protect you, even if I am just your renegade.” 

Marinette shook her head as best she could, “You're more like a rogue than a renegade. How long have you even been doing things like this?” 

He leaned back, a slightly sheepish grin on his face. “A while.”

“Of course.” 

So much for Marinette's walk in the park.


	8. Altered Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight:  
> Acting like their alter-egos was something they did frequently. 
> 
> Just not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: We're All Comedians
> 
> It's Two-thirty at the time of me posting this and I have to get up early for a social event I don't want to be at, please kill me.  
> Made the babies suffer with cause It's LATE and I thought I was the best comedian ever with this idea.
> 
> This drabble is just one giant shitpost, pretty much.

They were high-class comedians. The absolute best that ever existed. There was no competition, at all. None. 

“My Lady, I am purrsitve that mew are the one fur me, purrlease let me know your true identity,” Marinette snickered as she deepened her voice the best she could, and used her fingers to manipulate the doll of Chat Noir she had made. She was laying on her stomach atop of the floor of her room.

“No, Chat, we must keep it a secret, even from each other! The reveal must be dramatic and heart-wrenching, when we finally realize we actually know each other,” Across from her in a similar position, Adrien was holding the Ladybug doll and attempting to keep his voice at a steady feminine imitation. He failed drastically, his voice kept shaking or changing in tone every time, and his frequent laughing didn't help the matter. So he compensated with dramatic flair in both his tone and the actions he made the doll perform. Marinette rolled her eyes at his behavior.

“But Bugaboo, I am your purrtner, you can trust me with anything,” Marinette made the doll bow, fumbling a bit to make it appear the way she wanted to. She swore when she dropped it, and tried to regain the pose before she gave up with a huff. Adrien snickered at her and she swatted at his general direction in response. 

“Even so, Chat, your puns are too great for me, and nobody must know who we are, not even each other, though I don't know why exactly we just can't know—” Adrien was cut off by Marinette managing to swat the doll away from his hands. He picked the plush Ladybug up and haphazardly threw it at her, managing to catch the side of her cheek, “How dare you interrupt my grand exposition, Mari.”

“Because I do not sound like that. I had reasons for keeping our identities from each other, and I was nowhere near that dramatic about it, either.” Marinette threw the Chat doll back at Adrien, hitting him square in his face, “Purr-fect shot, yes, you deserved that for making me seem so silly.”

“But you are that silly, Marinette. I most certainly was not that desperate, though. Why must you purrtray me in such a negative light, Bugaboo?” Adrien rolled onto his back, flinging his hands over his heart and acting as if he was wounded. The Ladybug doll smacked him in the head.

“Stop behaving like that, and then we'll talk about how to portray each other,” Marinette sat up, stretching out her back from staying in the same position for so long. She lazily reached up to the table for her phone, managing to catch the edge enough to slide it closer to fully pick it up. 

It was two in the morning.

No wonder they were acting so ridiculous, it was purely because of the time. Two was already a ridiculous number, let alone the time. Didn't both count as number values? They should be asleep right now, at any rate. Adrien had to slip back into his house under the guise of Chat Noir, and then they had to go to school the next morning. Or was it later that day, now? 

“Adrien what the fuck it's two why are you still here. Go home, you stray. I've housed you long enough.” Marinette was tempted to fling a pillow at him, but decided that it was much better to be used under her face. Yes, that was good. There was a pillow under her cheek and a surprisingly comfortable floor beneath her.

“Because we had a project, your parents are great and I got to eat good food, we were on the internet for a while... and then… we started.. whatever that thing with the dolls was,” Adrien reluctantly stood, stumbling momentarily and having to support himself on the stairs leading up to Marinette's bed. He got up too fast, everything was bleary and dark now. The blond blinked a few times before releasing a tired sigh. He made his way over to Marinette, probing her until she got up. The girl groaned, but eventually followed his lead and was standing next to him.

“Just stay here, it doesn't matter. You can leave in the morning when there isn't the possibility of collapsing from exhaustion.” Adrien nodded at the suggestion, gently tugging on Marinette's hand.

“Let's go to bed then, before we sit down and try to sleep on the floor again.” Marinette whined, but still put them both into motion and climbing the stairs. She pulled the covers back as Adrien clambered up after her. Marinette had already succeeded in making herself comfortable on the bed, and Adrien followed suit.

Until he started snickering. 

“Mari, I have some baking puns that you knead to know. They're a little half-baked right now, but I know you'll a-dough-re them.” He had already trapped Marinette under the pretense of cuddling, he was capable of delivering all the puns he wanted to her and she could not fight him.

“It is time for good Adriens and Marinettes to sleep.” Marinette halfheartedly smacked his chest, releasing a sigh.

“Marinette I know your father is a baker. The reason I know is because you got some pretty sweet buns.” Adrien was only laughing harder at this point.

“Adrien no. There's been enough puns without this. Stop.”

He only did about half an hour later, when they were both too tired to keep talking anymore.

 

If Alya discovered her best friend cuddling with Adrien Agreste in the morning, the only important thing was how cute they were and how perfect photographic evidence of the event would be great to look back on one day.


	9. Tidal Pools and Unwitting Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine:  
> Traveling to Dinard, France for a vacation sounded nice.  
> The beach, the opportunity to check out the tide pools, it seemed great.
> 
> The only problem is that Adrien doesn't always keep his thoughts to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again but whatever.  
> So, a day at the pools? A pool party is lame, let's go with this instead.
> 
> Also, shoutout and big thanks to peachgreentea, who helped me with basically everything in terms of plotlining for this chapter, and for the assistance that they have leant to me previously whenever I find myself at a wall!
> 
> A lot of research went into this particular drabble because I didn't want to fuck up and be a total douche that doesn't get the cultural differences :))

The opportunity to go to Dinard was appreciated immensely. The Plage de l'Écluse was beautiful, and the few tide pools created after the tide recedes were perfect for examining or capturing the life that had been left behind. It was only natural to Adrien that he bring along Marinette. They both deserved a vacation, and getting to relax by the beach and check out the tide pools seemed like the perfect break.

Taking the TGV train from Gare Montparnasse through to Saint-Malo would take a little more than three hours. Including the additional taxi or bus they would have take to get to Dinard itself, the total amount of time spent traveling would be around three and a half hours. The decision to depart on the last train for Saturday meant they could use at least one of those hours to sleep.

 

When Adrien had arrived to pick Marinette up on the morning they scheduled to leave, he wasn't surprised to see her already prepared to go. She even presented him with a few of his favorite snacks from the bakery. Most of them were gone by the time they boarded the TGV, leaving Marinette exasperated and tucking the remaining treats away so he wouldn't eat them all. 

After safely tucking their luggage away in the overhead compartments, Adrien settled into his seat. Marinette had already brought out her sketchbook, leaning her elbows against the table as she looked out the window. Even when they were trying to be on vacation, she would make time for work. Adrien took to glancing around the rest of the train car. It was a little later in the day, but there were plenty of other travelers in first-class to warrant a little people watching. 

Somewhere between supplying a few recommendations to Marinette's designs and leaning his head on her shoulder, Adrien had fallen asleep. They were about thirty minutes into the train ride, and Marinette was starting to get a little drowsy herself. She rested her head against the blond's, allowing herself to doze off.

Adrien woke up first, when there was still a little more than twenty minutes left before they had to get on a connecting train at Rennes. He tried his best to not disturb Marinette when he straightened out, but managed to wake her enough she mumbled a complaint at him. He responded to it by pressing a kiss to her forehead and telling her she could go back to sleep if she wanted to. It didn't take her long to lean against him to do just that. Adrien wasted the remaining time on his phone, texting Nino and Alya about everything between work and how cute Marinette was at the moment, which led to taking selfies per their requests. When it was time to switch trains, the blond roused the ravenette and collected their luggage. 

The remaining hour was spent talking, teasing each other, or sitting in a comfortable silence. It was usually during these silences where Adrien took the time to admire Marinette, from her bluebell eyes and the way they looked when she was lost in thought to what could possibly be running through her head. He didn't doubt that his own eyes betrayed how far he had strayed in his daydreams as he stared at her.

 

When they arrived at Dinard, it was almost 23:00, and they were both rather tired. After checking into the Hotel Emeraude Dinard, neither of them bothered to do anything other than collapse into the provided bed and cuddle the night away.

 

The next morning was spent similarly, cuddling and trading kisses as they allowed themselves to wake up slowly. When Marinette finally accepted the need to get up and confront the day, Adrien refused. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her back to him.

“Adrien, we need to get up,” she was trying to be stern with him, but the amusement was clear in her voice.

“No we don't, we're free to stay here as long as we want,” his reply has slightly muffled by the way he had rested his head against her shoulder.

“Yes, we do. I want to get down to the beach before it's overrun by other vacationers,” she shifted in his hold before pressing another kiss to his nose, and he let out a dramatic sigh as he released her, groaning out a reluctant agreement.

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for the day and finishing off the remaining pastries Marinette had, as well as facetiming their best friends until Alya's endless suggestive and otherwise teasing comments were too much to bear. By the time they left the hotel, it was already nearing midday.

 

They had decided on walking around the town for a few hours, purchasing a few items, lunch, and snacks along the way. Then they were to go to the rockier side of the coast, in hopes of encountering a few tide pools. The pathways there were less populated than the Plage de l'Écluse would be by this time, anyway. They were more successful than Marinette had expected, the waves had receded and calmed enough to leave behind a few pools of water containing hermit crabs and tiny fish, among other abandoned critters.

The sun was creeping closer to the horizon, and Adrien was admiring one of the pools for a few minutes before he got distracted by Marinette. She was crouched beside him, examining the same tide pool with a gentle smile. There were a few stranded members of the ocean continuing their lives inside the much smaller area, as if there was no change at all. 

He couldn't help but get distracted by her. She was so relaxed, happy to just watch the life around her exist. It wasn't something he was opposed to, the soft and dreamy look in her eyes was one of his favorite expressions she owned. He loved her eyes and compared them to bluebells, but sometimes they looked so much like the ocean. Just receiving a smile from her could send him a thrill. She was beautiful, and if he wasn't certain he would have to wade through the affections of hundreds of adoring fans, he would suggest that they model together. It would certainly make his job more tolerable. He didn't even want to touch on her personality, sometimes. She was selfless and courageous without even trying, not to mention loyal, sassy, and just overall cute. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was perfect to him, and he loved her so much.

Adrien got so distracted, in fact, he hadn't realized his mouth moving or his voice breaking the silence. What he did notice was Marinette's surprised and flushed face when he finally stopped his mental compliments. 

Until he realized that they weren't limited to his brain. He had just said probably everything aloud without even realizing it. 

When he finally put the pieces together, the redness in his cheeks could probably be on par with the flaming sun that was starting to sink into the ocean. Adrien wouldn't be opposed to mirroring that action in this moment.


	10. Rooftop Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10(Picnic)/11(Making the Other Blush):]
> 
> Marinette had a plan on revealing herself to Adrien, she just hoped he wouldn't hate her.
> 
> Of course, he was also a stray cat that acted like he was malnourished, so surely a subtle suggestion first wouldn't hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me it's on time.
> 
> More Criminal Sintent because I'm definitely a sinner for my own au haha,,,

When Marinette found out that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were one and the same, it was a shock to her. Adrien was someone she was around constantly, since he was her main model and her partner. Meanwhile, Chat Noir was the criminal art thief that she had fallen for, and he had, surprisingly enough, returned her feelings. She didn't learn the secret in the best way, either. She was locked in a hidden room for what felt like hours, though it couldn't have been any more than one. It left her plenty of time to allow her emotions to get the better of her. By the time Adrien had rescued her, she couldn't stand being anywhere near him.

It took her a week to realize she was the one at fault. It took her another two to test the waters and see if he hated her. He acted so hurt, she almost wanted to keep her distance so she wouldn't do that to him again when he learned she was Ladybug. But, three weeks without any success of them patching things up caused Gabriel to interfere. He couldn't have his protege and his son bickering, they were the most productive duo he had ever witnessed, not to mention that they were perfect for each other, and they couldn't seem to realize it on their own. So he forced them into a situation where they were required to speak to each other and sort their problems out.

Honestly, if it hadn't been for him they probably would have danced around each other for a year. The forced confrontation was full of emotions, and it may have ended on a more negative note, but they got things straightened out. The next day they were back to their usual borderline inseparability, though it wasn't just Adrien frequently gravitating towards Marinette anymore, because she was doing the same thing.

 

It had probably taken Marinette a month to gather up her courage and plan how she was going to tell Adrien that she was Ladybug. She had undoubtedly already thrown him off when Chat's flirtations were brushed away like nothing, which caused him to actually have to return a few of his stolen items. Ladybug had gotten over her infatuation with him, which made her a much more productive heroine and left Chat defeated on some nights.

Until Marinette put her plan into motion. She confronted Chat as Ladybug, allowing him to slip away with his stolen Faberge Egg, so long as he promised to meet up with her on the next night and not cause any trouble then. He agreed, of course, even if he questioned why she would let him off so easily. 

 

Marinette found it fitting that they would meet on the roof of the Louvre tonight. She made certain to arrive early, Chat may be a criminal but he was also a gentleman and would do his best to be punctual. So she sat and waited, scanning the skyline and hoping the pastries she had brought along in a wicker basket would fulfill the purpose she had intended.

She didn't have to wait too long. As she had predicted, Chat was just a little early to ensure his punctuality. His usual overflowing cheekiness was replaced by unbridled curiosity. He didn't know what to expect from this, usually he was the one to request that they just hang out, or that he takes a break from being a criminal to revert back into his more heroic persona. This time, Ladybug had taken him by surprise.

The curiosity only grew when he noticed the basket at her side. Ladybug offered some of the contents to him, and she could see the flicker of recognition in his eyes. She was very specific in what she chose, favorites of Adrien's that she knew he could identify with ease. This was step one, to slowly introduce the topic and see if he would connect at least some of the dots. The way he flicked his eyes between her and the macaroon in his hand led er to assume that it was working.

They spoke, chatting aimlessly until Marinette couldn't handle the secret any longer. She had to do this, it was only fair. So she did, she reached over and wrapped her arms around Chat—around Adrien—before allowing her transformation to drop. It was sudden and the only way she could do it without losing confidence. 

Chat had returned her embrace, tucking his nose against her shoulder. She could feel his grin, as he let his magic collapse, as well. And then it was just them, Marinette and Adrien, sitting on top of the Louvre as the held each other in reassuring silence.

 

“So, my partner in crime is also the one striving to put me behind bars?” Until Adrien opened his mouth, that is. Of course, speaking isn't the only thing he used it for, because he didn't even wait for her reply to take advantage of their current position. She was not going to fall for his charms tonight, not at all. No matter how many times he nibbled her neck and used her weaknesses against her.

Because he was on the ground, flat on his back, shoved away from Marinette. She was definitely bothered, her face was red, and she was done with this attempt at making a heartfelt reveal when he was already keen to try and celebrate.


	11. Solace in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve, Adrien's Fans:
> 
> Adrien was always tired after social events. It was at these times that he would look for his favorite source of comfort, Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this even count as Adrien's Fans? Meh. It was inspired by the prompt and that's all that matters lmao
> 
> MORE CRIMINAL SINTENT BECAUSE THE WAY ADRIEN AND MARI INTERACT NEEDED TO BE FLESHED OUT A BIT MORE,,,

He entered the mansion with lazily dragged footsteps. Adrien was really tired. He felt exhausted, wiped, drained. Being around his fans always did that. They were rabid, excited, and overall way too enthusiastic. What made it worse was how he always reminded himself that they weren't interested in him, but rather his pretty appearance. Ogling him like the perfect portrait he was, only wanting to see the attractive face behind the display case instead of paying attention to the amount of detail put into the brushwork.

It was times like these he felt especially drawn to Marinette. She was one of the exceptions, one of the few people who managed to appreciate the person and not the portrait, the first person to tell him that he was more than a statue to be admired. So he always sought her out for comfort, as if she had her own gravitational pull that only applied to him.

It was safe to say Adrien Agreste was positively infatuated with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was also safe to say that she didn't return the feeling. He could swear he didn't mind, though. He could see her while he was in costume, could love her freely and happily drink in the fact that she loved Chat, too. He told himself that was enough, until she was comfortable in knowing his true identity.

He was also horrible at convincing himself of that. He knew it wouldn't be enough until she loved both halves of him, until she loved the whole. Nevertheless, it did not matter. She didn't want to, not yet, and he wouldn't rush her. In fact, he would prefer to introduce the possibility slowly, so she wouldn't be caught too horribly off guard. 

Before he knew it, Adrien was almost to Marinette. She worked late and stayed over at the Agreste Mansion on occasion, holed up in a guest room and periodically making her way back and forth between it and one of the two Agrestes she worked with. Right now, he could tell she was still in the guest room. It really wasn't that anymore, not to Adrien. She had personalized it to fit her needs in subtle ways, from the scattered sheets of designs and patterns she would leave behind to the fact the curtains went from gray to pink.

He was almost ready to collapse, and he entered the room without hesitation. It wouldn't have been a good idea anywhere else, with anyone else. But Marinette was Marinette, kind and compassionate even when he didn't deserve it. She was sitting on the bed today, she already knew he would be in to see her at some point. It was a publicity day, after all. 

She already was readjusting herself and opening her arms up to him, and he couldn't deny the offer she had presented. Adrien easily found his place against Marinette; head on her lap, nose resting against her clothed belly, one arm draped across her legs while the other wrapped loosely around her waist, his legs curled up close. She placed her sketchbook against his arm, continuing on with her designs.

This was nice. This was normal. This was calm, this was comfortable quiet, this was the place of solace where he didn't have to pretend to be the picture perfect Statue of David.

And he told himself that was enough.


	12. Exercising Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Gym/Playing Sports + Day Fourteen: Buff Children:
> 
> After they revealed themselves to each other, Marinette and Adrien were around each other much more often, working out together and making a little friendly competition was their new normal.
> 
> Too bad some people want to play saboteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining all day, and while that weather always makes me content, it also tends to make me want to rest. So I was a little drowsy while writing this, meaning there could be quite a few errors. And I did not want to put any research into how French Gym classes work, so.
> 
> Edited on the 14 to add in the Buff Children prompt!

Adrien had proposed they hang out around each other more in general, while Marinette insisted that they spend a limited amount of time together and to use it productively. They compromised. To get more into the flow of knowing each other in and out of costume, they would slowly increase the amount of time the spent with each other publicly. They would also use such times to workout, talk strategy, or just talk and improve their bond.

It was because of their frequent working out together outside of school that made them decide to partner up during gym classes, as well. They would subtly challenge one another, see who could do the most of this exercise, or who could do that one the fastest. They made sure not to slip out just how capable they were, but a little friendly competition between partners was normal. 

If Alya commented on Marinette's strength, or Nino didn't think he could be easily toted around by Adrien and was proven wrong, or if Nino made a bet as to how long Marinette could carry Adrien on her shoulders and she ran around the gym with him clinging to her, they didn't keep their physical proficiency as secret as they would have preferred. Being referred to as buff children by Alya only improved the situation by making it that much more amusing.

But, of course their relationship was going to be noticed, it was bound to be. Of course it would be misconstrued as a blossoming romance. Neither of them minded the thought that it could be, but that was kept to their own thoughts just in case. Marinette knew Chloe would act out, sooner rather than later. Due to that, the secret super-heroine was sure to keep her guard up as often as possible. But, being around Adrien—Chat Noir, the partner she trusted her life with—caused a vulnerability. She became so comfortable around him, now that she knew both parts of his identity. But Chloe had this way of causing things without directly getting her hands dirty. If she played unfairly, nobody could really fault her. 

It was on this particular day during gym class that they were going to practice a few sports around the court. Adrien and Marinette were making casual bets as to who could score the most points (she would have to bring him pastries she made herself, he would have to bring her some extra fabrics that his father wouldn't miss), Kim was being a braggart about his strength and agility, Alix was countering his every claim, while the teacher acquired some extra equipment Chloe had demanded.

Kim was already trying to prove his points to Alix, grabbing a basketball and attempting to perform a few trick shots. He was doing rather well, he landed most of the shots he said he would, until he was distracted by someone requesting his attention. The shout of his name was distinctive, and definitely from Chloe. Though, the sudden action was enough for Kim to miscalculate, and send his basketball hurtling away. And towards one occupied Marinette, who had her back turned.

Adrien, however, easily noticed the rogue basketball and launched into action. It was a natural reflex to protect his lady, after all. Pushing himself against her was simple, the fact he caught her off guard made it even easier for both of them to go toppling over and onto the floor. Marinette managed to catch herself, for the most part, though she still landed flat on her back with her elbows absorbing most of the impact. Adrien settled over her, his hands on either side of her head. A position they landed in frequently while behind their masks.

“M'Lady.” He flashed his trademark Chat grin at her, as he had multiple times before. If this happened before she knew Adrien Agreste was her partner Chat Noir, she certainly would have been a flustered mess of stuttered apologies and 'thank you's. 

“Risking yourself again, I see.” Instead, she snorted and rolled her eyes at him, despite the dusting of pink that was rising on her cheeks. She raised a hand until her finger rested against his nose, then pushed him back as she rose up to a sitting position.

“It was a basketball, not exactly the same level of danger we're used to!” Adrien defended himself, seemingly offended as he rubbed his nose. The glint of amusement in his eyes was enough to betray that he was simply teasing. 

Marinette stood, helping Adrien to his own feet. “Because super villains have become so commonplace now, even the civilians are used to it.” It was his turn to snort, the comment easily having a different meaning to him. Their banter continued as they moved on to play basketball for themselves, unaware of their classmates reactions or Alya snickering at her phone.

It wasn't until Alya was proudly showing off multiple pictures of the scene that Marinette realized that her interactions with Adrien weren't as normal to the rest of the class that was still very present during the exchange. They wanted to make sure that the duo was okay, of course. Kim had apologized after the class, though Marinette brushed it off as no big deal. After all, it was Chloe that had actually caused the event.

Though, it also wasn't until Marinette saw the photos that she noticed just how affectionate both her and Adrien's gazes were.

She decided she wouldn't let it bother her, and instead focused on her plans for what pastries Adrien would appreciate the most that still stayed within her levels of capability.


	13. Words of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen, Different Era:
> 
> The Terror that struck France after the revolution was a horrible time for all.
> 
> Marinette and Adrien just wanted to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death. It's the Reign of Terror.
> 
> Also I edited the previous chapter to include the Buff Children prompt because I lost all of my inspiration for a separate drabble.
> 
> Instead you get to suffer with this :)

Adrien held Marinette close as the authorities marched their way through the streets. The couple was still recovering from the loss of Alix and Kim, both accused of being enemies of the revolution. Nino and Alya were in hiding after a particularly close call, along with Nathanael, Ivan, and Mylene. Max was recently captured, Rose and Juleka had gone missing, Chloe and Sabrina had attempted to flee the country, and the only ones providing any true safety were Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
  
The two superheros currently clinging to each other in fear of getting separated.

They were already being searched for, angry mobs of people accusing them of being the most vile opposition to the revolution. Ladybug and Chat Noir were criminals, wanted dead rather than alive. So, Adrien and Marinette withdrew themselves, planned fewer and fewer jailbreaks for the falsely accused, and tried to stay as hidden as possible.  
  
Because during the Reign of Terror, nobody was safe.  
  
Not even the heroes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

8 December 1793  


Nino and Alya have gone into hiding. Adrien and I won't be able to communicate with them anymore. If we hadn't been there, hidden behind our masks… The thought of what would have happened to them makes me sick.  
Ivan and Mylene seem to be doing well. I hope they've made it to somewhere safe in time.  


15 December 1793

Alix and Kim were executed today. I wish Chat Noir and Ladybug weren't so hated so we could have gotten them out of there before the guillotine was even in their sights.

 

19 December 1793

A quick scouting expedition nearly turned deadly last night. We're going to lower the frequency of our appearances in costume.

 

26 December 1793

Max was captured today.  
Nathanael managed to get away. He's going to try to find Alya and Nino. Safety in numbers, right?  


30 December 1793

Adrien was badly injured during a run-in with a mob. The dumb cat had to protect me, as always. At least the Lucky Charm I had today was capable of healing him.  


 

We weren't fast enough for Max.

5 January 1794

Sabrina was caught. She must have sacrificed herself for Chloe, which means the last remains of the monarchy is going to be brought in, soon, too.  
  
Sometimes I wish I didn't feel bad for Chloe, but the poor girl has lost everything dear to her in the span of a few months.  
  
Not like the rest of us haven't, but she's the main target. The last of the monarchy that everyone wants to be executed and wiped away from the very heavens.

  
  
10 January 1794

Sabrina was executed the day after her capture. Word of Chloe being found has traveled quickly. She's going to be tormented and tortured before they grant her the mercy of death.  
  
If I didn't risk the same fate, I would try to help more often.

 

 

18 January 1794

Adrien came back from a scouting mission late and with plenty of wounds, again.  
  
We won't be doing patrols anymore.

 

25 January 1794

Chloe was finally confronted with the guillotine. At least it's a quick death and she didn't have to suffer anymore.  
  
Nathanael sent a letter. He's managed to get out of France, though he doesn't say exactly where he is now. I hope he'll remain safe. Who knows? Maybe he'll find Ivan and Mylene.  


1 February 1794

Rose and Juleka have been safe so far, I don't know how they've done it. Maybe Rose's flooding kindness, even in this situation, is enough to keep the authorities off of her doorstep.

 

10 February 1794

Adrien and I are withdrawing even further. We can't fully go into hiding yet.

 

18 February 1794

Juleka has gone missing. Rose doesn't know where she's gone, and she's been put into a panic because of it.

 

25 February 1794

Rose is gone now, too. I don't know if she's with Juleka now or not, but I like to think so. I pray that they are somewhere safer, together.  
  
Even if that place is among the stars.

 

5 March 1794

Adrien and I have fully gone into hiding. Ladybug and Chat Noir might still make a few appearances here and there, but we can't risk anymore than we have to. It's too dangerous and our powers are too inconsistent with the dropping food stores. Tikki and Plagg are always extremely tired after transforming.

 

I wish things would get better soon, but it just isn't possible yet.

 

10 March 1794

Marinette was hurt today. I failed my one duty to protect my Lady at any cost.

 

I'll be taking over her journal entries until her hand heals.

 

16 March 1794

Marinette and I have taken to thievery. Food is just too low with four mouths to feed, and there are plenty of homes no longer occupied that have plenty of stores that won't be touched again. There's no point in letting them go to waste.

 

28 March 1794

Marinette's hand is healed but I'm keeping her journal until she really wants to start writing entries again.  
  
I want to keep the responsibility away from her. She cries with nearly every entry. I promised to protect my Princess, even if it's from herself.

 

3 April 1794

Rose and Juleka decided to join the sky together. I found their graves on accident.  
  
I don't know how they were even marked. I hope that nobody else we know to still be alive and well had to do this, but somebody who knew them must have.  
  
I haven't told Marinette yet.

 

17 April 1794

I wonder how father is doing. I know Nathalie is gone, but there hasn't been any news of Gabriel Agreste being put under the blade.

 

30 April 1794

Alya and Nino have returned. They admitted to having to bury Rose and Juleka.  
  
Marinette still hasn't tried to get her journal back. I think she's a little glad to not have to write down the news anymore.

 

10 May 1794

I'm going to make Marinette a new promise. A sacred vow.  
  
I hope we'll live long enough to trade our own.

 

15 May 1794

Even if Father doesn't approve, I've already made my promise to myself.

23 May 1794

I told Mari my promise. I told her that when the Terror ends, I'm going to marry her, regardless of what Gabriel thinks.  
  
He was never a true father, anyway.

 

2 June 1794

It's been nearly an entire month since Marinette and I have used our transformations for anything apart from travel or stealth.

 

We're supposed to be heroes and we're only using our alter-egos for personal gain, now.  
  
Ladybug and Chat Noir are as good as dead until things start getting better.

15 June 1794

We just got word that Mylene has fallen ill.  
  
I pray for her recovery.

 

29 June 1794

Prayers don't work.

 

 

6 July 1794

Things are getting sorted out slowly enough. I think the Terror is ending soon.

 

15 July 1794

Ivan joined Mylene. He caught her illness. I think they were infected by a disease from their food shortage. I hope that the same thing doesn't happen to Alya or Nino, or Marinette and myself.

 

22 July 1794

Ladybug and Chat Noir have returned. There were more proverbial arms that greeted us than real, cold and metallic ones.

 

28 July 1794

Robespierre was overthrown yesterday, his execution is today.

The Terror is over.  
  
Marinette is going to be twenty-one soon. We'll be on even ground again.  
  
We survived long enough. We are going to be able to make our vows. Alya and Nino, too.  
  
I hope that everyone that we lost will be at peace, now.


	14. Age Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: In ten years/Aged Up
> 
> Marinette wished she and Adrien could stay this way forever, happily getting themselves into ridiculous situations in and out of costume.
> 
> But wishes don't come true on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked where I was going before, so I expanded a bit on it.
> 
> :)

Marinette huffed as her search for a stepladder proved futile. Her current situation mirrored her struggle at her parents' Bakery well. She's spent years working in that shop—she grew up in it, after all—and she was just as incapable of finding the one thing she constantly needed to reach certain ingredients on the top shelf. She was certain her father put things up there intentionally, to torment both her and her mother.

Now, Marinette was facing the same struggle at her new employment. She wasn't sure how she managed to do it, but she was working under the famous designer Gabriel Agreste. She may just be another seamstress right now, but she was further along than most of the others, if Adrien's words were anything to go by. After all, she had multiple designs of her own approved and worked on. She had worked on some of the suits and dresses, herself. However, her occupations did not fix her current dilemma. She still needed a stepladder to reach a particular roll of fabric that was just out of reach, and Marinette didn't trust the shelf to stay standing if she added her weight. 

She jumped when a pair of arms softly wrapped around her midsection. She would have lashed out immediately, had this particular hold not been natural to her by now. 

“In need of some assistance, my Lady?” He sounded so smug, and he appeared right when she needed his help.

“You did this on purpose, didn't you?” She huffed, leaning her head back to rest against her partner.

“I'm offended.” Although he didn't deny it, either.

“Just help me. Please.” The last part of her statement was added almost as an afterthought, but that didn't stop Adrien from chuckling and withdrawing to assist in retrieving the fabric.

Naturally, his bad luck just had to take effect at that moment. The blond fell, the textile unraveling as it slipped from his hands. Marinette was strong due to working as Ladybug and pack-mule for pounds of cloth, but suddenly taking the weight of Adrien while fabric fell over the both of them proved to be too much. As it were, they toppled to the ground.

This position was beyond familiar by now, but it always resulted in a grinning blond and an unamused brunette. Adrien grinned down at her, before leaning to steal a kiss. Marinette halfheartedly attempted to shove him away, though her attack was even weaker with one arm effectively trapped in the textile. Still, they had to get up, and trying to untangle themselves from the material that coiled around and trapped them proved to become only more difficult with their endeavors. Each failed attempt was met with giggles as their position became increasingly eccentric.

Eventually, they did succeed in freeing themselves, and returned the loosened cloth to its rolled state. Adrien insisted on carrying the bolt of fabric to Marinette's destination, claiming that he had to make up for his earlier blunder.

Marinette wished things could stay this way between them forever. These feelings of tranquility, safety, love. She never thought that Adrien would feel the same way for her, or that he would be the one behind the magically conjured mask of her partner, Chat Noir.

But wishes couldn't always be granted, even for one of the heroes of France.

The oh-so-despised monarchy had finally fallen. Two of the heads of the French sovereignty had lost their own, thanks to the guillotine. Despite this, the backlash was astounding. 

Terror was rising in France. It didn't matter how childish or illogical it was. People were being accused of being enemies of the revolution at a constant rate of nearly every day.

It was only a matter of time before things got even worse. Before Ladybug and Chat Noir were loathed by most of the population. 

Before the people close to them started to suffer because of their absence.

Before everything became a violent mess of overwhelming fright, the desire to eliminate the remains of the monarchy, and the necessity of survival.

Age didn't matter anymore, everybody was wishing. However, not everybody's wishes could be granted. So many were flooding the skies these days, outnumbering all the stars in the heavens.

Not even the broken pleas from a desperate woman in red, who dared call herself a heroine when she allowed her partner to get bruised and battered, would be answered.


	15. Swapping Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Life Swap, with a little bit of Day 18: Crush Swap
> 
> Adrien Agreste was the son of small-time fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the daughter of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, two moguls that were well-known for their food-based empires. 
> 
> After a small misunderstanding including gum on Marinette's seat, Adrien feels the need to make it up to her. How better than to become her knight in shining armor and escort her home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Casually slides over my version of Life Swap  
> This is probably going to become it's own work eventually because I have no self control and peachgreentea has leant me a lot of help with this and I don't want to disappoint.

Adrien stepped out of the school building, observing the falling rain for a moment before popping his Umbrella open. He glanced over at the girl he now stood beside, then sighed as Marinette turned away from him. The movement was rather slow and ended up seeming submissive, as if she was feeling ashamed. While Adrien knew Alya had explained that he really wasn't the reason for the gum on the seat, he didn't want Marinette feeling guilt for a misunderstanding that just came to light.  
  
“Sorry for the gum thing that happened. I honestly was just trying to help,” He hesitated for a moment, before reaching out to shield Marinette from the pouring rain with his umbrella. The way she looked over at him made him falter for a moment, she seemed so surprised.  
  
“I know it's not your fault, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, and I apologize.” Why was she being so formal? She seemed truly remorseful, so why was she being distant, like apologizing was something frequent for her? Why was she even standing out in the rain, looking lost?  
  
“If you need to walk home, you should use my umbrella. I don't mind lending it out, besides, I live close enough that I don't really need it anyway.” He tried to tread softly, but the way she flinched at his first sentence worried him.  
  
“Oh, no, I couldn't do that! I don't want to be a bother, and my house isn't too far away...” The way she trailed off made him frown, and he knew it wasn't a complete truth, anyway. Chloe really didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to boasting about her 'friend's prestige, even if that meant outing the Dupain-Cheng's house address.

“If you're so insistent I keep my umbrella, then, how about I walk you home?” Adrien didn't really think about what he was saying until after it was already out in the air. He was quick to try to make amends, “Th-that is, if you don't mind!”  
  
Marinette's shock was making Adrien fidgety. He was about to retract the offer or make an excuse to leave, but then her lips turned into a wide grin and the happiness seemed to radiate from her. “I wouldn't mind at all.”  
  
It almost seemed like it was hours ago. The way Marinette opened up a little along their walk made Adrien realize that she really was as sweet as could be. She was nothing like Chloe, and that fact made him feel remorse for not giving her the benefit of the doubt. He determined that he would try his best to make up for his behavior, and make tomorrow a more positive day.  
  
By the time they reached Marinette's mansion of a home, they had established comfortable banter and a friendliness she was ecstatic about. It only faltered when they were in front of the gate, the inevitable farewells weighing on the previous joyful mood. Marinette released her hold on the umbrella, returning full custody of it to Adrien. She turned away, moving to enter a code into the keypad to open the gate before them.  
  
“You know, I've… I have never gone to public school before, or had friends. So this whole thing? It's new to me. I don't really know what I'm doing.” Adrien decided that he didn't like that sad tone in her voice, and he had to make an effort to soften his frown when she turned around, “I appreciate that you've gone out of your way for me like this.”  
  
Her smile was soft, her eyes even more so, and Adrien couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Then her eyes widened, and she turned back around to enter the code. As the gate opened, she asked him to stay outside and wait for her a moment. Of course, he agreed, and watched as she darted ahead into her home.  
  
He didn't expect her to come back outside with a plastic container, much less one with food. She slipped it through the bars of the gate to him, and Adrien couldn't help but think how much it made her seem like she was caged. Which, he supposed she was, if the sheltered past she had hinted to was anything to go by.  
  
“These are some pastries I made recently, I hope you like them. If you do, I don't mind making more to bring with me to school.” Marinette was grinning, and Adrien easily returned the expression, momentarily getting lost in her eyes.  
  
The moment was completely ruined by his umbrella snapping shut over his head.  
  
But Marinette was laughing, a pure and weight-lifting sound that had Adrien joining in after he had moved the Umbrella so he could look at her. When she composed herself, her eyes were still tinkling with amusement. “I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien.”  
  
“A-ah, y-yeah! Tomorrow you see, I mean! See you tomorrow. T-thank you, for the pastries!” Adrien stumbled over his words, trying desperately to figure out why he was stuttering in the first place. But Tikki flew from her hiding place, sharing her, albeit teasing, words of wisdom before nuzzling her chosen's face to cheer him up a bit.  
  
Adrien turned to go home to the little boutique his father ran. Subsequently, he didn't notice Marinette's hushed words as she dealt with her own Kwami, the little black cat poking his own fun at her.  
  
He didn't notice as she suddenly halted, looking over her shoulder to glance at his back with glee after she had called him her friend.  
  
There were many things he didn't notice then, because his back was turned as he tried to sort out what he was feeling.  
  
But one thing he did notice was the disappointment she had when he floundered with attempting to talk to her the next day. Adrien stared at her for the rest of the class, occasionally jotting down notes from the lecture on his tablet.

 

Nino looked over with pity in his eyes as he shook his head at his new companion. The poor guy was already head-over-heels for Marinette.

When Adrien started going on another whispered spiel about the girl, though, Nino's pity was soon replaced by exasperation.  


' _Yeah, he's a goner._ _Swept away by the apparently oceanic_ _eyes he won't shut the fuck up about._ '


	16. Culinary Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Favourite AU + a little bit of Day 18: Crush Swap:
> 
> Marinette had hoped to reestablish a connection with Adrien. What better way than to use his interest in cooking, when her family was fully invested in food industry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as 'Swapping Perspectives'
> 
> Is it a little egotistical to write your own au for the 'Favourite AU' prompt? (Probably but whatever)

When Alya informed Marinette that Adrien had an interest in the food industry, she was quick to latch onto the opportunity to rekindle her relationship with the boy. It had been months since he had walked her home one rainy day after school, when her car had failed to turn up. She thought they connected rather well, but after that encounter he always seemed so awkward around her, and it was making her worry she had done something wrong.  


When the bell signaling the beginning of lunch break rang, Marinette took her chance. While Adrien was putting his supplies away, she turned around to speak to him.  
  
“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette winced when he jumped, his previously calm demeanor evaporating, “Alya told me you're interested in cooking. If you would like, I could teach you some of the recipes I know?” She felt her own unease set in when he stared at her like she had sprouted a second head. In a bout of nervousness, she began to fidget in her seat, wondering if she should retract her statement or create a reason she could excuse herself from the situation.  
  
Her worry only increased when she noticed that Adrien's face was flushed, was he feeling unwell? He still hadn't replied to her, should she make sure he didn't have a fever? Maybe make sure he got home safely? Her eyes darted around his face, trying to pinpoint anything that would give her enough reason to act on at least one of the many thoughts bouncing around in her head. She was momentarily confused when his head suddenly jerked in a nod.  
  
It took her a moment to realize it was him finally giving her an answer. Marinette grinned, relief and delight overtaking her previous fears. “Great!” She turned briefly, taking a piece of scrap paper and jotting down her phone number, “here's my number, so we can plan a good time after school or over the weekend?”  
  
When he accepted the slip of paper with another shaky nod, Marinette bid him farewell before turning to leave with Alya. Only the latter girl was aware of Adrien's eyes on them as they departed. It was only after they had walked far beyond view that the blond slumped forward, burying his head in his folded arms with a groan. Nino patted the blond's back sympathetically, already knowing what had caused his friend to be distressed.  
  
“Don't worry about it, man. You still got her number! And if you play your cards right you might be able to spend an entire day with her!”  
  
“But how am I going to get my act together enough to string together more than a few stuttered words, Nino? I thought I was going to keel over just now, purely because she was even speaking to me!” Adrien shifted enough to peak an eye out from above his arm and look at Nino.  
  
“You got it bad, bro,” Nino snickered, removing his hand from a comforting gesture against Adrien's back to playfully bump his fist against his companion's shoulder.  
  
“Like I don't know that already. But how am I supposed to keep myself composed around her? She's so beautiful, in every way. She's pulchritudinous. I doubt I can ever reach her standards.” Adrien returned to hiding his entire face, failing to notice the confused expression spread across his friend's features.  
  
“Dude. What?”  
  
Adrien's only response was to groan.

 

* * *

 

Marinette would have had difficulty falling asleep last night, were it not for the Akuma attack that had occurred. It left both her and her Lady exhausted, and if the boy wasn't so capable and insisted that his home was nearby, Marinette would have worried further. As Chat Noir, it was her solemn duty to protect Ladybug. Or at least, that's what she believed, and what she had told Ladybug every time he scolded her for taking a hit.  
  
Not like it would stop her. No matter what, Chat Noir—Marinette—had to keep her Lady safe. Even if that meant fading from reality, getting locked in a freezer, or even temporarily turning against him due to the Akuma's spell. It was for the best, because he always managed to make things right in the end.  
  
Marinette shook her head in an attempt to chase away thoughts of Ladybug. Today was Saturday, the date she had set aside to teach Adrien. Today was Adrien Day, and she was determined to improve their relationship. Maybe even figure out what she had done to make him avoid her in the first place. For this to work, however, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by her partner. She had every other day of the week to talk to and then think about Ladybug.  
  
After making sure Plagg had plenty of cheese, Marinette made her way to the kitchens. After a bit of deliberation, she dug out a book full of Dupain-Cheng recipes, thinking that Adrien might appreciate using the book as a reference instead of having her hovering to the side to guide him.  
  
When Nathalie informed her of Adrien's arrival, she was reminded of how easily her parents had allowed the boy to visit. Marinette was certain it was because of his interest in cooking, rather than allowing her to have a friend stop by. After all, she had few intentions of continuing in the family business, she wanted to do something else with her life.  
  
Adrien was soon ientering the kitchen, having been escorted by Nathalie. Marinette welcomed him, doing her best to ignore the redness of his face and his reluctance to speak to her. After all, he couldn't completely hate her if he was visiting, right? She hoped he wasn't just trying to be polite, so as to not seem rude by outright denying her offer.   
  
Somewhere between cooking crepes and a quiche, they had fallen into friendly banter, relaxed and happy in each others company. Marinette was glad that their connection seemed to be mending, though she was unaware that Adrien was doing his best to act normal despite his crush.  
  
They only encountered problems during the cake-baking, when Adrien decided that the easiest and fastest way of putting the flour away would be to climb on the counter. Marinette tried to stop him, insisting that it was not only extremely unsanitary but unsafe, as well. But he refused to listen, insisting that he was fully capable of this and had done much more difficult feats.  
  
It was only typical that the flour would slip from his fingers. Of course the remaining contents would fall directly onto Marinette. It was only fitting.  
  
They were both silent, until Adrien burst into a fit of uncontrollable chortles. Usually, Marinette would have better humor about the situation. However, the fact this had happened because he hadn't listened to her caused and irritation that neutralized any amusement. Instead, she sent her iciest glare up at the boy still standing on the counter, before collecting some of the piles of flour from her person, and throwing what she had at him.  
  
His shocked, now powdery-white face, paired with his sudden silence was enough to lift Marinette's spirits. Then the kitchen was filled with peals of her own laughter.  
  
They retaliated against each other, using the ruined flour as their weapon. The only thing that stopped their mess of a game was Nathalie, whose monotonous voice startled them with her suggestion that they clean up the mess they had caused before Marinette's parents arrived.

  
  
Adrien never thought he would ever get into a food fight with Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people, but the exchange left him with a confidence he hadn't anticipated. He had survived a day with his crush, in her own home, learning her family's recipes. If he could do that, surely he could talk to her in class of all places.  
  
Marinette didn't think she'd ever had this much fun before. Despite the consequences she would likely face, it was worth it. She had more interaction with Adrien, taught him at least a few good meals to prepare. Surely that would mean he would feel more comfortable in her presence, now.  
  
  
Their cleaning was successful, and completed before too long.   
  
Marinette was certain to get the last say by streaking a trail of flour down Adrien's nose.


	17. Protecting the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Protective
> 
> Adrien and Marinette were happy in their relationship, even if it meant making up a few excuses to allow Adrien's frequent visits.
> 
> Of course, the strange increase in work they felt the need to do together would be suspicious to an outside party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of that Life/Crush/Kwami Swap au thing I still need to name!
> 
> I have literally no idea what to do for days 20 and 21 but I'll figure it out eventually, and try to get them posted before they're too ridiculously late.
> 
> PeachGreenTea helped me figure out some parts of this drabble, again, so that means more thanks and shoutouts and all that mess because of the fact they put up with me.

To say they were protective of each other would be an understatement. No matter what, they were always ready to defend their partner in any confrontation, be it in the form of an Akuma battle or a snotty statement from Chloe. Marinette would protect Ladybug no matter what, even if that meant getting caught in the crossfire and absorbing whatever attack was threatening his well-being. Adrien would constantly validate Chat Noire's relevance to the doubters like Chloe. After all, he would have been gone a long time ago without his partner there to come to his rescue.

The situation they were currently caught in was new, unfamiliar territory for the both of them.

Adrien was one of the few, if not the only, friend of Marinette's that was frequently allowed to visit her. Granted, that was likely due to his presence usually being validated by various excuses; from cooking lessons, to school projects, to study sessions. Things worked out well enough, but they clearly weren't as stealthy as they would have hoped. Apparently the visits seemed too frequent for school, enough so that Tom and Sabine had Nathalie contact the teachers to learn of their lesson plans.

The results didn't completely line up with the excuses Marinette had supplied. Which led to their current situation, just barely inside the entryway of the mansion, when Tom and Sabine confronted them from the stairway.

“We're very disappointed in you, Marinette. Not only did not inform us of this relationship, but you saw fit to blatantly lie to us, as well.” Her mother's voice was cold, as if she really didn't care. Adrien flicked his gaze over to the girl beside him, watching as she shrunk into herself with every word. “Due to these factors, Mr. Agreste is no longer welcome in this house, and you are no longer allowed to continue this relationship with him.” 

Marinette looked almost ready to protest, though the piercing stares she received from her parents silenced her easily. Adrien's eyes narrowed as a scowl spread across his features, “And who are you to make that decision for her? It doesn't matter if you forbid Marinette and I from seeing each other! Outside of this building, you can't actively keep us from interacting. Mari is an important part of my life, and you have no right to keep her caged like an exotic bird for display!” 

Adrien wasn't sure when he took a protective stance in front of Marinette, or when he grabbed her hand. However, his words seemed to have stunned her parents enough for them to stay silent for a few moments, though he could see the rising anger in their eyes. He took the chance to gently tug on the hand he had firmly clasped in his own, glancing at Marinette before hurrying to return outside before her parents could stop them.

 

No matter how many times she said it was normal for them to act that way, that they had banned Alya as well, she couldn't seem to calm him. If anything, her statements were making Adrien more anxious. Marinette settled for nestling herself into his lap, loosely wrapping her arms around his sides and resting her head against his chest. It may have taken him a moment, but he still reciprocated the hug, even if he released an exasperated sigh beforehand.

“I don't care if it's normal for you, Chaton. It doesn't justify that what they are doing to you.” Adrien rested his head atop hers, taking care to ensure his speaking wouldn't jostle her.

“I know. But it's a good thing I have the fiercest Lady in the land to rescue me, the poor knight in shining distress.” Marinette grinned, enjoying the chuckle that her joke managed to bring about.

“Nobody can beat me, I'm the strongest Lady around. Defending the honor of my kingdom and my lover!” His proclamation was punctuated by one of his arms briefly leaving their place around her back to strike at an 'enemy' behind her.

Marinette snorted. “Truly the greatest. I'm swooning,” despite her sarcasm, that didn't stop the rising affection she felt. She chose to ignore the purr that was the result of such feelings, just like she chose to ignore Adrien's teasing comments.

They were silent, before Marinette decided to break the calm atmosphere by gently withdrawing herself enough to look Adrien in the eye. “When are you going to let me return home, anyway? I need to play mediator so my parents don't completely hate you now.”

“My father adores you, you're a bigger help around this boutique than I could ever be, and after that scene I caused, you aren't going to leave. You are staying. Sad to say, my knightly damsel, but you're apart of the Agreste family now. You're stuck with us. Sorry, I don't make the rules.” The boy grinned, before letting the expression fall as he moved his hands to rest atop Marinette's shoulders.

“Besides. Everyone deserves to be around people who actually love and care for them. Especially you, Marinette.”


	18. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: When the other isn't looking
> 
> They did a lot of things when the other wasn't looking.
> 
> This time made Adrien feel dirty, like he was lying.  
> But it was better than making a promise he knew he couldn't keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM temporary character death.
> 
> Days 1+2 of Chat's 31 Lives prompt list (Impaled by own baton/other sharp object+Falling off the Eiffel Tower), made by Nonpai (with a little help from me).  
> I will try to get the four prompts I've missed posted but eyyy no promises.

There were a lot of things they would do when the other wasn't looking.  
  
Adrien would do a lot of things, including but most certainly not limited to: knocking down a few items (like Marinette's drawing utensils) from the closest ledge, sneaking up from behind like a cat stalking its prey, giving her surprise hugs and kisses, watching her, or outright demanding her attentions.  
  
Marinette was usually more mild-mannered. She would often find herself staring at him while she mulled over their experiences together, occasionally startling him or otherwise paying him back for the times he acts like a nuisance, though she was also inclined to wrapping her arms around his abdomen and leaning her head against his back, occasionally managing to sneak in a few kisses of her own.  


Sometimes they could get away with various forms of flirting during Akuma attacks, as well.  
  
Sometimes their actions made it hard to make each other breathe.  


  
Sometimes Adrien's bad luck caught up to him.  
  
  
This particular Akuma was among the many that had led them to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Battling on or around the monument was nothing new to either superhero. Falling from it was nothing new, either. Chat Noir likely experienced this the most, though he could usually brush it off with “Eiffel for you, My Lady” or a joke of similar caliber.  
  
So when Chat tripped over the edge, he almost hoped Ladybug wouldn't have worried.  
  
Except, he knew she saw when he had lost his baton earlier, and had yet to retrieve it.  
  
Which made this particular plummet liable to be actually fatal.  
  
He would have released a caterwaul, had the sound not been ripped from his throat by the sudden, screaming pain in his abdomen. Instead of a cry of terror, he released a strange choking sound full of pain, which was further garbled by liquid.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that he had stopped falling.  
  
The metallic taste in his mouth was making him queasy, even more so than he already was from the torrent of _hurt_ that was radiating out from around his stomach. He was finding it hard to breathe. The thought of moving his head seemed nearly impossible, but he had to figure out what was happening. Fighting past tears, his eyes flickered downward.  
  
The sight Adrien met was one he didn't ever think he would have to experience.

 

There was his baton, slightly discolored by streaks of red, sticking from his belly. The display was enough to make him even more nauseous, if that was even possible. Panic started to override his system once again. This wasn't something he could easily get out of, he was going to die. The weapon he used to keep himself safe was the exact thing that had now sealed his fate.  
  
When Ladybug landed next to him, he couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
There were a lot of things he missed when he wasn't looking. From her gazes full of affection or annoyance, to the sudden concern or anger that would rise whenever he spoke negatively of himself.  
  
He knew that this particular expression would be full of despair. He didn't want to see her like that, not when he felt so much agony already.  
  
He tried to form words. Maybe crack a horrible joke, apologize for getting himself in this situation, say anything at all that would make her focus on something else for a little while. He just wanted to say something, but no matter how hard he tried the best he managed was a garbled wheeze.  


He felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he tried. Something was blocking his ability to fulfill the action, and he _couldn't breathe_.

 

 

  
Adrien shot up into a sitting position, gasping for the air that had previously alluded him. His hand rested on the area his wound had been, where he could still feel the lingering ghost of pain. After a quick scan of his surroundings, he managed to relax. He was in Marinette's room, safe, not on the brink of death.  
  
He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his torso, before shifting back down to lie next to Marinette. He examined her face in the moonlight for a moment, frowning at the puffiness around her eyes. When she moved forward to hide her face in his chest, clutching at the back of his shirt, he looped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against the top of her head.  
  
“I nearly lost you this time, Adrien. I was so scared that my magic wouldn't be able to bring you back,” the way her words wavered was creating a lump in his throat. He tightened his hold around her, placing a few more kisses where he could reach.  
  
“The important thing is that it did. I'm here, and I'm not going to let that happen again.” Adrien hoped it would be enough to help calm her.  
  
“Promise?” Childish, they both knew, but he chuckled.  
  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Marinette wasn't able to look and see that just behind her, his fingers were crossed.


	19. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Umbrellas/In the Rain
> 
> Adrien didn't normally forget his umbrella. However, his late nights fighting crime and helping his father in the boutqiue have started to wear him thin.
> 
> His luck must be with him today, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever going to be on a constant updating system like I was?  
> Probably not.  
> Sorry.

Adrien sighed as he exited the school building, hesitating just outside of the door. He wasn't one to forget his umbrella, usually. However, this morning he had slept through his alarm—something that usually only happened after a particularly difficult Akuma battle or late night helping his father around the boutique—and had to rush to make sure he wouldn't be late. Which now left him stranded in a torrent of rain, defenseless to the onslaught.  
  
Until he felt a presence beside him, a subtle warmth that wasn't there before. This wasn't entirely new, of course, sometimes Nino or Alya would appear by his side to chat for a little while. He was ready to greet one of them, turning to look who it was.  
  
His plan fell flat, however, when he saw that it was Marinette. She had a shy smile on her lips as she held an umbrella over both her head and his own, uncertainty in her eyes.   


“Would you mind if I walked you home?”   
  
Adrien was surprised by the question at first, his eyes widening. He tried to stutter out an excuse, but Marinette was already speaking again.  
  
“T-that is, you don't live too far from here, and I noticed you didn't have your umbrella today, so I thought I might as well try to return the favor when you walked me home a while ago…” She had started fidgeting, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she stared at the ground, bracing herself to be turned down.  
  
“I, um. I would like that a lot, actually.” Adrien forced himself to power through his embarrassment, if only to see Marinette relax again. The affect his words had was almost immediate—her tenseness faded, her eyes glanced back at his own, a grin spread across her features.

 

It was along the walk to his home that Adrien promised himself that he would do better to combat the muddled emotions that came with his crush. After all, this friendship he was building with Marinette was much more worthwhile than the stuttering awkwardness he usually displayed around her.   
  
If Marinette was able to find at least a little bit of freedom by hiding out at the boutique, he would let her stay as long as she wanted. She deserved that much, at least.  
  
Even if Adrien still couldn't keep his promise.


	20. April's Showers and May's Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Marinette Dupain-Cheng was well worth it. She was incredibly interesting, even if she couldn't talk easily to Adrien.
> 
> At least Chat could obtain the information Adrien wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a personal idea I had when I learned that Adrnette April was going to be followed by Marichat May  
> First thing that came to mind was the 'April showers bring May flowers' statement, and this was born.
> 
> Also eyy bonus chapter because I'm probably going to end this drabble series here so I can focus on getting a bit ahead for Marichat May and actually maybe complete all the prompts for it.
> 
> Also sorry if there are more mistakes than usual? It's 2 am mMMMM

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just as much a mystery to him as Ladybug was.

Adrien was intrigued by her from the start, after he had given away his umbrella and explained himself that fateful rainy evening. Since then, he noticed a distinct split in her personality from how she dealt with others and how she dealt with him. Maybe it was his natural feline curiosity driving him, but he wanted to know what it was that caused her behavior. He was rather certain—really, it was more like a hope—that she didn't hate him, as she still showed him kindness despite the awkwardness that floated over her like a cloud.

The rain was never really the same after that. Something about the weather would remind him of Marinette, be it her eyes (which he could have sworn he knew from somewhere else) or the way she would put others before herself. This April, along with its many showers, had seen them growing closer—a development that Adrien appreciated immensely. 

He believed that it was because of his nightly visits to her home as Chat Noir that he was able to put her at ease with Adrien. He had learned a lot about her from his appearances at her home, including the fact that her inability to communicate with his civilian self was due to a crush. Knowing that allowed him to adjust his own behavior around her at school. He discovered her boundaries, and which mannerisms caused her to withdraw and which ones resulted in easier conversation.

It had been nearly a year since he started this new part of his routine, and it was progressively becoming more and more important to him. Seeing Marinette made him happy, especially when she herself was, as well. 

Then he had presented her with a flower. A simple daisy, a type he now new was a favorite of hers. Soon, Adrien was dedicating himself to learning the meanings of multiple flowers, giving his Princess blooms he hoped she would understand. From Delphinium to Camellias, he would compliment her through plants, handing them off to her with giddy smiles. Then, he started realizing just how much of an impact Marinette made on his life. That was when he started bringing Roses and Tulips, complete with flirtatious remarks. 

One night, when she had trusted him along in her bedroom, he learned that she kept at least one of each flower type he had given her. They were flattened and dried, but she had kept them, all together in a scrapbook of sorts. She must have been working on it when he surprised her with a visit, as it had been resting on her table, the surrounding workspace a cluttered mess of supplies.

 

Luckily for him, the previous month's rain had made the flowers of May bloom beautifully and in abundance.


End file.
